


Welcome to Beacon Hills

by Nival_Vixen



Series: Word of the day [9]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Banshee Lydia Martin, Complete, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Leviathans, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Scott gets possessed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nival_Vixen/pseuds/Nival_Vixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Sam, and Cas have followed and found a Leviathan in Beacon Hills. They unknowingly stumble across the middle of a rescue mission and almost ruin Scott's chances of surviving the Leviathan possession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Beacon Hills

**Author's Note:**

> Word of the day: leviathan
> 
> (Like I was going to miss out on this opportunity!)

" _Seriously, Stiles?_  How can you be turned on by that  _thing?_ " the man with stubble asked, groaning.

"Dude, it's got  _two tongues_!" the younger man pointed out, as if it was obvious. "Besides, I'm not turned on by the creature itself, just the idea it presents," he added, grinning broadly.

"Sammy?" Dean muttered, glancing over to his brother who had been thrown against the warehouse wall.

"I'm all right, Dean," Sam replied, looking a little dizzy nonetheless.

"Uh, guys, not to interrupt your usual bout of flirting, but can you deal with the thing that looks like it wants to eat you alive?" a red-headed woman asked, her sweet voiced laced with poison.

"We're getting there. Just lemme work my magic," the younger one replied, wiggling his fingers.

Dean would have snorted in disbelief -  _magic, honestly? The kid didn't have a demon contract according to Crowley, and he wasn't a centuries-old witch like Don had been; what on earth did he think he could do?_  - but then the wiggling fingered kid actually  **did**  do something. The Leviathan stopped dislocating its jaw, its mouth shortening and returning to a human mouth, and while it was screaming in pain, the kid kind of  _glowed_.

 _Right. So... This kid in his mid-twenties could do actual magic without the usual spells and enchantments. Well, fuck me_ , Dean thought in surprise.

"Hey, Cas? What's the kid?" Dean asked, looking over his shoulder to the angel.

"I'm... not sure," Cas said, frowning and tilting his head to the side as he looked at them.

"I think we've got something more problematic to worry about," Sam muttered, seeing the stubbled man's face starting to change.

"Get back!" Dean yelled, gun already in his hand and pointed at the werewolf.

It wouldn't be enough to kill the wolf, but it would severely damage it until he could get the right rounds loaded in his gun.

"Well, that's not very nice," the younger one muttered, and suddenly all three of them - even Cas - were thrown back behind a stack of boxes and out of their line of vision.

"Hurry up, Stiles. I can't hold it back!" a voice yelled, pained.

Dean snuck a look around one of the boxes (weapon still in hand, though he didn't think it would be such a great idea to point it at the magic kid again) and saw the Leviathan possessed kid - another werewolf, at that - standing in front of the magic one, screaming for him to hurry up. The magic one lit up even brighter, and there was a snarl from beside him as the older werewolf snapped his jaws.

"Looks like the Leviathan got hold of the Alpha," Sam murmured beside him. "That kid really using magic?" he added, glancing at Dean with raised eyebrows.

"Seems legit," Dean muttered.

"Can you two idiots be quiet so we can finish what we came to do?" a demanding voice said sternly, and they both looked down to see the red-headed woman in front of them looking far from pleased.

"Yes, of course. Sorry for disturbing you, ma'am," Cas said hurriedly, and Dean was kind of shocked because the only time he'd seen him so humble in front of another person was that time with Fate.

The red-head looked over Cas like she was seeing into his soul -  _fuck, maybe she was_  - and then gave a prim nod and returned to the three men.

_What the fuck had they come across?_

There was a bright flash of light, a loud and soul-piercing scream, and then the light faded to reveal the four people kneeling on the floor (the magic kid looked like he was lying on the floor face-first, actually) in various states of pain.

"We need to help them," Cas stated, moving past Dean to go to the small group.

"Cas!" Dean hissed, trying to get him to come back.

Cas ignored him, glancing over his shoulder once to look at him with big blue eyes, as if to say that it was what he needed to do and he needed Dean to be there with him. Dean sighed and followed after him, Sam close behind.

"So, what's going on here?" Dean asked, hoping they were in enough pain to answer without too much trouble.

The group of four ... completely ignored his question.

"Scotty? You alive, man?" the magic one asked, voice rough.

"Yeah. Think so. Did you kill it, Lydia?" the Alpha asked.

"Yes. I told you I'd be able to do it," the red-headed woman said, eyes wide despite the certainty in her voice.

"Derek?" the magic one asked, finally getting up off his face to turn to the man.

Derek was looking at Dean, Sam, and Cas warily (his eyes glancing down to Dean's gun every few seconds), and just nodded in reply.

That seemed to be enough assurance for the magic kid, 'cause he hopped from his place on the warehouse floor straight onto the  _werewolf's lap_. Dean wanted to question this kid's sanity, but then they started hugging like their lives depended on it, and the werewolf guy even closed his eyes, which was a dumb thing to do in a room with hunters. Even though Sam was looking at them like he might a pair of puppies.

"So who are you three? You almost ruined our plan, you know!" the red-head, Lydia, said.

"We followed the Leviathan here. We were going to contain it, but then it got into your friend," Dean said, voice rough like it always was when he had to defend himself for something.

"So your plan was to come in with guns blazing?" Lydia sneered.

"No... Not exactly. Guns don't work on Levis," Sam said with a slight frown. "In fact, nothing we've tried has worked on Levis. What did you do?" he asked, sounding awed as he looked between the blackened floor and the small group.

"We saved our friend," she replied simply. "And we have to get out of here before..."

"The cops come?" Dean asked pointedly.

Scott, the Alpha, just laughed. "Nah, we're good with them. Two of our friends are pregnant, and threatened to kill me if we didn't get this sorted before they went into labour... The Leviathan was actually somewhat terrified of them, really. That reminds me; Stiles, can I borrow your phone to call Allison? She'll want to know I'm all right."

The magic kid held out his phone without looking, his face buried against the werewolf's neck.

"Let Erica and the rest of the pack know we're all right, too," Stiles said, words muffled, but Scott just nodded and jogged a few feet away for a semblance of privacy.

"May I speak with you, ma'am?" Cas asked Lydia, eyes wide and pleading, as he held out a hand to help her up off the floor.

"Well, aren't you just an angel?" she replied with a slight smirk, letting him help her up and leading him away immediately.

Dean looked after them with narrowed eyes, wondering what Cas wanted to talk with that girl about. "Can someone explain to me what the hell is going on here?"

Stiles looked up from where he was on the werewolf's lap (they'd started making out at some point, Dean realised, shaking his head) and shrugged.

"Welcome to Beacon Hills."

...

The end.

Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Took some major liberties with Leviathans and their ability to be killed, but I figure if Stiles has got enough willpower and imagination to believe it would be killed by Lydia's banshee scream, then it might actually happen.


End file.
